Prince High School
by Exotan Ell
Summary: semuanya gara-gara kebosanan Luhan di akhir pekan dan berujung pada hal rumit mengenai pangeran sekolah / HUNHAN, KAILU / bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Prince High School

Genre : romace, school life, angsh, sad, rumor(gagal)

Rating : T

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Se Hoon, Kai

Other cast : K-pop

Author : Ell

Chapt : 1 of …

A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari ceritanya teman Ell. Gak benar-benar teman sih… ell Cuma coba jadi pendengar yang baik. Waktu dia cerita, Ell jadi ingat buku yang pernah Ell baca di-perpus tapi gak sampe selesai gak sampe setengah malah,mau baca buku itu lagi, tapi udah gak ada disana. jadi, Ell gabungin aja sedikit cerita dari buku itu sama pengalamannya. Terserah mau baca atau gak. Bukan urusan Ell

Luhan POV ALL

Akhir pekan terburuk yang pernah aku alami. Coba kupikirkan lagi, diminggu pagi yang cerah seperti ini aku terbiasa menghabiskan waktu dengan lari pagi bersama dua sahabat sejatiku, Baekhyun dan Tao

Bercerita tak ada habisnya tentang bagaimana kami yang sudah berusia 17 tahun tapi masih setia sendiri, dan mengomentari setiap yeoja ataupun namja yang coba cari perhatian didepan kami (ok yang ini aku bohong, kami tidak sehebat itu bisa membuat yeoja/namja sekolah lain yang kelihatan oh-so-perfect itu sibuk cari perhatian didepan kami)

Intinya kami kompak bertiga membuat diri kami merasa lebih baik dengan sepakat mengatakan alasan kami bertiga masih sendiri adalah kami tidak murahan. Dan alasan lainnya, persahabatan kami terlalu berharga untuk dirusak dengan alasan apapun

Tapi sepertinya Cuma aku yang masih konsisten dengan ucapanku. Kedua sahabatku ini mendadak menjadi traitor sejati dengan menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan namjachigu mereka

Semestinya aku bisa saja dianugerahi menjadi sahabat yang paling loyal dan setia dengan janji persahabatan. Tapi kalau hanya aku sendiri, tidak ada artinya. Aku adalah 'minoritas', Baekhyun dan Tao adalah 'mayoritas'

Suara mayoritas saat ini mengatakan

"di usia muda kita tidak boleh membuang kesempatan untuk menikmati masa muda kita. Termasuk kencan dan mempunyai namjachigu keren"

Dan aku…? Tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara, bukankah itu artinya mereka seperti mengatakan padaku

"ayolah, Luhan…., cepatlah cari seorang yeoja atau namja chigu supaya kami tidak merasa bersalah meninggalkanmu sendiri saat pulang sekolah dan acara weekend"

Aishh… jinjjayo..?

Bahkan seharian aku sudah menghabiskan menonton 3 judul film. Semuanya dibintanggi pemain yang sama dan bergendre komedi dan sialnya tidak ada satupun yang membutku tertawa

Bukan. Bukannya film itu tidak bagus, hanya saja waktu aku menontonnya pikiranku sama sekali tidak tertuju pada akting Cha Tae Hyun dan betapa konyolnya kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa aktor utama itu

Sederhananya aku berharap tidak hanya menghabiskan weekend dengan hal seperti ini. aku merindukan sahabatku, aku meridukan Baekhyun dan Tao… aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan mereka, bersantai dan main game dirumah Baekhyun, menertawakan kesialan kami saat gagal mendapatkan perhatian namja paling populer dan keren disekolah, Kim Jong In atau Kai

Siapa yang menyangka akan ada hari-hari dimana kami sudah melupakan betapa tampan dan kerennya seorang KAI. Sang ketua OSIS.

Dan betapa menyenangkannya menebak-nebak arti senyumannya yang misterius dan sikapnya yang cool. Kai memang tampan, penuh kharisma dan diidolakan hampir seluruh… ani, bahkan seluruh isi sekolah, tak terkecuali guru di Seoul International School itu sekarang tidak ada artinya bagi kita, Aku, Tao dan Baekhyun

Bukan berarti namjachigu mereka lebih tampan dari sang ketua OSIS, tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka bisa mengaet namja keren dan cukup populer disekolah itu membuat mereka lebih sadar diri untuk tidak mengharapkan sebongkah berlian kalau didepan mereka sudah ada emas putih yang lebi terjangkau

Dan kenyataannya walaupun namja mereka populer, tampan, keren yeah… tapi tidak sebanding dengan Kris. Tampan, pintar, suara yang seksi…. Yeah… walaupun Chanyeol punya suara yang lebih ngebass dari Kai, tapi tetap saja dia tidak lebih pintar dari kai (ok….. ok…, kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya tetang bagaimana sempurnanya sosok Kai ini. tapi hell yeah,….. dia orang yang membuat kami semua rela meninggalkan pasangan kami seaindainya dia mau mengajak kami kencan satu hari saja, dan as the matter of fact, that kind of people really exist is a miracle it self)

Dan kedaan ini juga membuatku bertanya tanya. Wae..?

Kenapa diantara kami bertiga hanya aku yang masih sendiri..? dan itu sudah 3 bulan sejak Tao dan Baekhyun kencan. Selama 3 bulan pula aku selalu mendengar permintaan maaf dari mereka kalau saat sedang bersamaku mereka tidak sengaja membicarakan namjachigu mereka dan membuatku merasa tersisih

Fakta bahwa mereka masih memikirkan aku membuatku tidak nyaman, karena tidak ingin merusak kesenangan mereka tanpa sadar aku sedikit menjauh. Aku bukan teman yang buruk. Aku ikut bahagia mereka punya seseorang disamping mereka dan semakin berat jika aku meminta mereka menemaniku tapi pikiran mereka selalu tertuju pada namjachigu mereka

Hari ini contohnya…., mereka bersenang-senang menonton festival musik dengan namjachigu mereka. Baekhyun sempat mengajakku karena mengira aku kesepian (tapi itu memang benar), aku sangat ingin nonton dan bergabung tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu kesenangan mereka akupun beralasan mengarang bahwa hari minggu ada acara dengan sepupuku

Yeahh.. sepupuku. Satu-satunya sepupuku hari ini adalah seorang namja yang saat ini sedang melakukan aksi balas dendamnya dalam drama City Hunter

Menonton juga sama sekali tidak menolong. Taraf kebosananku sudah mencapai stadium 5. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak, bisa-bisa berita disekolah besok, tertulis

"Xi Luhan, namja kelas II – B mati tersedak Pop Corn seberat 1kg"

Sepertinya ini satu-satunya cara. Buka laptop dan bergabung dengan para nerdy di chat room website forum sekolah kami. Saat memasuki room itu, entah kenapa seperti masuk dalam medan perang. Hampir semuannya menggunakan nickname yang sama :

Kai'- my-wife. Kkamjong-oh-my-seme. Kai- Lovers. Kai- my_prince. Etc….

Padahal aku juga berfikiran ingin memakai nama sejenis. aku mengerti juga kenapa siswa siswi ini memakai nick seperti itu. Didalam hati mereka jelas mengharap Kai sang ketua OSIS sendiri satu atau dua kali mengunjungi chat room ini. dan dengan begitu kesempatan mereka bertemu Kai dichat room akan lebih besar

Heh, mereka punya strategi yang salah. Kalau semuanya serupa seperti ini…. kai tidak akan tertarik. Kalaupun benr Kai sering mengunjungi chat room ini lebih baik kalau aku pakai nama…:

.

.

KAI'S_HATERS

.

.

AIGOOO…. Such a provocative name. mungkin ini efek kebosanan kronis yang melandaku hari ini. dan responnya tak tangung-tangung cukup propokatif juga. Ada begitu banyak fans Kai yang ngamuk-ngamuk dan menelanjangi private room chat miliku

~I-want-Kai : YAK PABO. Siapa kau berani membenci Kai eoh..? punya nyawa berapa..?

~Kai-is-ours : semoga kau cepat kembali kejalan yang benar dan sadar diri kalau wajahmu itu jelek, norak dan kampungan (sory ini bahasa Ell, orang korea gak ngomong gitu, dan sebenarnya Ell juga gak ngomong gitu yah.. Cuma buat kelancaran kok haha) berani sekali kau benci Kai..? benci sama Kai artinya cari masalah dengan seisi sekolah

~Kkamjong_my-everything : wah.. wah… punya nyawa berapa berani bikin nick seperti itu..? admin. Kick aja dia

Aigo. Menyeramkan juga siswa sekolahku ini. beruntung kalau Cuma di kick. Kalau sampai IP adresku di track bisa repot dan ketahuan kalau ternyata Cuma namja kesepian dengan kadar kebosanan yang memuncak terus iseng dengan nick gila. andwe, andwe… lebih baik ganti nick name atau lebih bagus juga keluar dari room. Ini terlalu berbahaya

Tapi ada satu private chat yang masuk. Diantara yang lain, Cuma ini yang tidak menujukan kebencian

~Dancer-guys : benarkah kau membenci Kai..?

Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk membalasnya. Aku berniat menutup laptopku dan lebih baik jika aku tidur daripada melakukan hal yang semakin gila. Saat ingin keluar dari chat room, orang itu mengirim pesannya lagi

~Dancer-guys : kenapa kau membenciku…? Apa yang membuatmu tidak merasa puas..?

Mwo..? siapa membenci'KU' yang dimaksud.? Jangan-jangan dia itu..

UWAAAAAHHH…., benarkah yang sedang bicara denganku sekarang private chat melik Kai..? Kai yang itu..? KAI yang terkenal itu..? Aigo Luhan, calm ur self ! bisa jadi orang iseng yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya sebagai Kai. Dunia cyber adalah dunia yang penuh jebakan, meski lingkupnya Cuma satu sekolah

~Dencer-guys : hello, are u there…?

Ck…. Aigooo…., bagaimana kalau ini benar-benar Kai..? aish… terserahlah, aku tidak perduli. Siapa tau dia benar-benar Kai, ini kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya bukan..? try to go with the flow, Luhan.

~Kai's_Haters : mianhae. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan orang yang penasaran, apa buktinya kalau kau itu Kai..?

~Dancer-guys : aku tidak perlu membuktikannya. Dan aku juga tidak tertarik mengurusi orang sepertimu. Membuat nick name aneh untuk menarik perhatian. Dasar iseng

~Kai's_Haters : see..? kau yang bilang aku iseng, just close our private chat dan don't bother to know why I hate people like you. Belum tentu juga kau itu Kai,cih..,

Lama dia tidak membalas. Cih, memang benar Cuma orang iseng yang mengaku sebagai Kai. Tapi kalaupun dia Kai, Kai tidak akan semudah itu untuk terpancing mengakui jati dirinya.

Aku berniat untuk keluar room, tutup laptop dan tidur. Tapi…

~Dancer-Guys : apa kau iri denganku..? apa kau salah satu orang yang pernah kutolak..? terus apa..? mau balas dendam..?

~Kai's_Haters : MWO…? Hahaha… aku baru tau kalau ketua OSIS seorang yang narsis. Aigooo…. Kenapa kau bisa berfikir kalau aku salah satu orang yang pernah kau tolak eum..? lagipula kenapa aku harus balas dendam dengan cara konyol seperti ini..?

~Dancer-Guys : baiklah lupakan. Jadi kau yang mana..?

~Kai's_Haters : apa kau penasaran..? apa harus aku memberitahumu..? cih..

Aogoo…., kenapa jadi seperti ini…? akukan hanya bercanda, sekedar untuk main-main menghilangkan kebosanan. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar jadi Kai's Haters. MWO..? aniyo… lebih baik akhiri saja

~Dancer-Guys : sudahlah. Jadi kenapa kau membenciku..?

Omo…, tapi kalau aku katakan kalau aku hanya main-main karena bosan tingkat akut, mau taru dimana harga diri seorang Luhan. Aish.. yasudah, ayo jalankan

Tapi buat alasan aku membencinya apa..? omo, seorang Kai..? aku punya alasan apa untuk membencinya..? ayo Luhan berfikir. Sesempurna apapun seorang Kai, tetap saja seorang manusia punya kekurangan, tapi apa..? ayolah Luhan…., ah…

~Kai's_Haters : 1. Karna kau sangat narsis dan angkuh, sombong dan tidak berbicara dengan banyak orang

~Dancer-Guys : being narcissist and telling the truth itu berbeda. Aku berbicara dengan temanku. So what's the second..?

~Kai's_Haters : karena dari semua ketua OSIS, Cuma kau ketua OSIS yang menyarankan kebijakan paling phabo yang pernah ada

~Dancer-Guys : sorry. Did u mean..?

~Kai's_Haters : ne, pertengahan tahun lalu. Aku tau kau yang menyarankan club basket senior untuk fakum dulu mengikuti turnamen nasional dan memberikan kebijakan yang paling phabo untuk meningkatkan club basket junior dengan cara menjadikan kami sebagai pelatih mereka. Alasanmu juga sangat tidak jels dengan bilang 'para murid baru dari angkatan satu sebenrnya banyak yang berbakat. Tapi mereka kurang pengembangan diri, sementara para senior sangat bisa diandalkan dalam turnamen nasional. Tapi, tidak menuntut kemungkinan jika mereka lulus kita juga akan kehilangan prestasi dalam turnamen kalau junior tidak memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan para senior' dan saranmu membuat waktu kami sangat terhimpit. Kau sengaja perlahan mau membunuh kami eoh..? waktu kami berkurang. Waktu istirahat harus dihabiskan untuk melatih mereka, kau tidak tau aku sangat lapar…? Kenapa harus ada senior dan junior..? bukankah searusnya bisa digabung…? Benr-benar pemikiran sempit.

~Dencer-Guys : 'kami'…? oh. Jadi kau dari club basket senior..?. bukankah sudah kusampaikan waktu itu kenapa harus dipisah antara senior dan junior…?

Omona… kenapa aku seceroboh ini..? terlanjur T_T

~Kai's_Haters : ne, kenyataan kalau aku menunjukan jati diri secara terang-terangan apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai orang iseng yang membencimu eoh…?

~Dancer-Guys : aku tidak percaya kau protes setelah 6 bulan berlalu. Bukankah kau juga ikut rapat darurat waktu itu…? Keputusan ini bukan keputusan sepihak. Kalian sendiri yang dengan sukarela menerima usulan itu. So… telling me, apa kau merasa kalah dan harus bikin ulah dengan cara seperti ini..?

~Kai's_Haters : karena itu aku membencimu. Karena kau yang mengusulkan, karena semua terpesona dengan kehebatanmu, dan karena teman-teman seclubku sebagian besar sudah tersihir dengan omonganmu. Mereka tidak berani untuk menolaknya

Ini aneh…, setelah memberitahukan semua ini kenapa aku merasa apa yang aku bicarakan ini masuk akal..? kenapa aku tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya…? Jawaban mudah, karena aku juga salah satu orang yang tersihir dengan pesona seorang Kai. Ini buruk, kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa aku akan benar-benar membenci Kai

~Dancer-Guys : so, wht do u want to me..? membatalkan kesepakatan itu..?

Sunguh, memikirkan ini saja membuatku sakit kepala. The fact that I don't really hate him, membuatku tidak sangup meneruskan ini

~Kai's_Haters : go ahead if u want to. Sudah tidak penting lagi. Satu hal, tidak perlu seperti orang yang kebakaran jengot hanya karena ada 1 orang yang terang-terangan membencimu. Kau bukan malaikat, jendral…. Atau apalah. Terserah aku mau membencimu atau tidak. Aku ingin pipis. Adu urat denganmu membuatku ingin pipis. Anyeong… ketua OSIS tampan muachh.. :* I really,really… HATE u !

Aku menutup layar laptopku dengan cepat. Apa aku keterlaluan..? menciptakan lelucon seperti ini untuk mengusir kebosananku

Aishh… keadaan seperti ini membuatku ingin mendoakan Tao dan Baekhyun semoga cepat putus dengan namjachigu mereka dan kembali kesisiku. Hanya karena bosan, merubah fans menjadi antifans meskipun hanya lelucon membuatku merasa bersalah.

Malam ini aku berdoa semoga keesokan harinya Kai dilanda amnesia ringan yang segera melupakan pembicaraan kami di chat room, kalaupun dia tidak lupa, semoga dia tidak ingat bagian identitasku yang ternyata seorang tim basket senior

Semoga masalh tadi tidak menjadi panjang. Yah, semoga….

Apa masalah Luhan dan Kai di Chat room akan diperpanjang dan jadi rumit…? Kapan dan bagaimana Sehun datang…? Dan gimana sama kedua sahabat Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao…?

To Be Countinue…. -

Luhan : aigoo… aku namja kesepian..? o.o

Kai : woahh.. gue jadi namja paling diidolain

Baekhyun : Luhanie hyung, aku masih sahabatmu yang setia kok

Luhan : Baekki kamu dan Tao tega ningalin aku sendirian pas weekend dan gak nungguin hyung pulang sekolah. Gimana bias dibilang setia..?

Tao : bukan begitu hyung…, tapi Kris ge memaksaku untuk pulang dengannya

Kai : makannya Luhan hyun cepat cari namjachigu….

Luhan : tuh-kan, kalian memang jahat

Sehun : tenang hyung. Nanti sehun muncul di chap berikutnya kok buat nemenin Luhanie hyung ^^

Luhan : WOAHHH…. Jinja..? ^^

Sehun : ne, tapi readersnim review kalau mau liat Sehun dichapt berikut ne…


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Prince High School

Genre : romace, school life, angsh, sad, rumor(gagal)

Rating : T

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Se Hoon, Kai

Other cast : K-pop

Author : Ell

Chapt : 2 of …

A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari ceritanya teman Ell. Gak benar-benar teman sih… ell Cuma coba jadi pendengar yang baik. Waktu dia cerita, Ell jadi ingat buku yang pernah Ell baca di-perpus tapi gak sampe selesai gak sampe setengah malah,mau baca buku itu lagi, tapi udah gak ada disana. jadi, Ell gabungin aja sedikit cerita dari buku itu sama pengalamannya. Terserah mau baca atau gak. Bukan urusan Ell

Luhan POV all

"Lotte World..? main dan makan ice cream..?"

"ne, kau ikutkan, Lu..?"

Aku menatap ekspresi kedua sahabatku ini yang penuh harap. Riang, ringan dan penuh pengharapan. Kalian tidak tau betapa inginnya aku mencekik mereka semua. Ne, bukan Cuma ingin, ujung jari-jariku sudah menyentuh leher Baekhyun, si penggagas acara ke Lotte World sepulang sekolah ini. Baekhyun melompat kaget arena manuverku yang tiba-tiba.

"akh… appo…, Lu kau kenapa…?" seru Baekhyun meronta-ronta akibat cengkramanku. Tao hanya berdiri terheran-heran melihat adegan laga yang berlangsung didepan matanya yang bulat. Untuk ukuran sahabat, dia termasuk tipe yang lamban.

"kalian….,kalian ini sahabatku bukan..? bisa-bisanya kalian merencanakan jalan-jalan ke Lotte World hari ini. aku tanya, kalian ini sahabatku bukan ? punya seorang namjachigu membuat kalian tidak sensitif ? otak kalian sudah dicuci"

"ssshhh…., Luhanie kenapa marah-marah..?"

Aish, mereka balik bertanya membuatku menyesal menjadi sahabat mereka

"Aigo, aku baru ingat, Lu…" seru Tao setelah sebelumnya berkali-kali mengerutkan alisnya mencoba berfikir. Untuk ukuran orang yang lamban, dia lumayan berusaha keras. Tao membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Baekhyun sementara karena kehabisan kata-kata, aku anya berdiri membelakangi mereka menatap keluar jendela kelas.

"Lu, aku lupa kalau kau ada latihan basket dengan hobae-hobae itu. Aigo.. Lu, jangan marah ne…, baiklah acara hari ini kita cancel. Kita tidak akan bersenang-senang tanpamu Lu…,"

Aku menatap kedua sahabatku ini lumayan tajam. Ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi seperti anak kucing kelaparan lengkap dengan mata berkaca-kaca memohon sesuatu. Mendadak kemarahanku berubah menjadi geli. Aku menepuk kepala mereka dengan buku diktat matematika dan berlagak sebagai ibu tiri

"hari minggu aku merelakan kalian jalan dengan namjachigu kalian masing-masing. Tapi, kalau sampai kalian ketahuan ngumpul-ngumpul dan tidak mengajakku. Akan kubuat sumpah serapah supaya kalian sakit perut"

Tao dan Baekhyun hanya membals cengiran sinisku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"ani, ani, Luhanie….., kita batalkan acara hari ini tenang saja. Tidak akan seru kalau tidak ada Luhanie. Hm, hari ini aku dan Baekhyun hanya akan facial gratis di salon Fanny ahjuma… yak !" ucapan Tao terpotong dengan sengolan sikut Baekhyun. Pandangan Baekhyun melotot kearah Tao membuatku semakin tersisih dan jauh saat kedua sahabatku itu bertukar isyarat yang meskipun aku mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi sama sekali tidak melibatkanku.

Aku menyadari satu hal, bagi mereka aku bukan lagi seorang sahabat yang menyenangkan. Marah-marah seperti ini hanya membuatku merasa bodoh

"ya sudahlah. Terserah kalian saja. Mau senang-senang, mau facial, mau shopping, mau main game, mau bunuh kecoak, tidak penting juga mengajakku. Ah, aku harus pergi kelapangan. Titip salam untuk namjachigu kalian, bilang pada mereka 'kalian itu bukan sahabat yang setia, jadi mereka boleh tidak setia dengan kalian jadi mereka boleh cari selingkuhan lain" seruku sembari menjauhi mereka

"YAK…"

Aku meremas kertas pemberitahuan yang tadi disebarkan oleh Lay. Kapten Tim Basket putra Senior. Cih, orang itu sudah mengingat dan mewanti-wanti kehadiranku. Karena itu aku tidak punya alasan, even Cuma ngarang-ngarang alasan bolos dari latihan para Junior ini.

Aku tidak mengerti peranku sebagai asisten ini apa kecuali beberapa bagian yang sudah jelas, bantuin ambil bola, asal bukan bantu ngelap keringat mereka sudah bagus dan aku dengar partner-ku, sungjong sudah mengklaim itu tugas dia. Dan aku..? apa aku harus puas dengan hanya memprlihatkan wajahku didepan sosok-sosok pemain baru yang kebanyakan muka-muka hobae angkatan 1 tanpa ada reward apapun.

Memikirkan bagaimana tenangnya aku ikut membantu mewujudkan terbentuknya para hobae ini. karena keisenagnku dua hari yang lalu. Mendadak aku sangat membenci hari ini

Aku berjalan menuju lapangan basket dengan memangus tas ranselku yang entah kenapa makin lama makin terasa berat. Dari kejauhan aku melihat para hobae itu sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan lari keliling lapangan basket, sementara Lay, berada ditengah lapangan memberi aba-aba bahkan mendata keseluruhan yang hadir

Sungjong, kawan seperjuanganku yang juga sesama asisten, sudah lebih dulu datang dan saat ini namja berwajah cantik itu tampak sumringah melihat kehadiranku sambil melambaikan tangannya dari ujung lapangan

"Luhan.., kenapa lama..? aku kira kau akan bolos" sambutnya penuh senyum

Aku selalu merasa berada didekatnya siapapun akan membalas cengirannya. Sungjong terlalu bersinar untuk dicueki. Sukap ceria dan easy going-nya menghadapi tekanan seberat apapun selalu ia sugapi dengan santai. Dan aku kira dia tau akan kelibihannya itu dan memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya termasuk saat dilapangan

Skill basketnya tergolong biasa saja, bahkan tidak istimewa, tapi kelebihannya adalah menarik perhatian lawan dan mengalihkan konsentrasi mereka pada sosoknya yang ceria terkadang membuat pemain lain lengah. Dia tipe pemain yang dingin dilapangan dan secara emotional lebih stabil karena tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan panasnya situasi pertandingan

Untuk pemain seangkatannya dia dijuluki 'The Spirit Lifter' jika saat pertandingan serius, cukup dengan melihat wajhnya, mendengar celetukan konyolnya dan tawa riangnya, emosi pemain lain jadi lebih tertata

Mungkin karena alasan itu juga tujuan kapten tim menunjuk Sungjong sebagai asisten. Sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakkan dan tawa khasnya diharapkan bisa membuat para hobae itu bersemangat. Dan Sungjongpun tau itu

"tahan dulu ! lari ditempat, posisi badan lebih rendah, lebih rendah lagi…., YAK ! SPRINT !"

PRIIIITTT…

Peluit Lay nyaris membahana disetiap sudut sekolah, berikutnya terdengar gemuruh langkah setiap para hobae yang sedang berlari cepat jarak pendek hingga jarak tertentu dan kembali ketempat semula. Begitu seterusnya sampai 15 menit kemudian

Aku menyaksikan aksi latihan fisik mereka sambil melakukan stretching di pinggil lapangan, tentu saja bersama 2 asisten lain, Sungjong dan Youngmin. Tidak seperti Sungjong yang suka bicara, Youngmin tipe pemain yang jarang berkomentar. Dan yang aku tau, meskipun kami sudah bersama dalam tim selama 1 tahun, aku nyaris tidak pernah mendengar ia bersuara kecuali 'ya' atau 'tidak' tapi baik Sungjong atau Youngmin sama-sama tidak bisa lepas dari wajah-wajah baru para hobae yang lebih didominasi anak kelas 1. For the situation like this, bunch of cute guys always make us distrated. Aku tergoda untuk bertanya

"Jonggie…, apa yang kita lakukan ini benar..?"

Sungjong menoleh padaku, demikian juga Youngmin yang tadinya terlihat tidak tertarik

"soal apa, Lu..?"

"soal kita jadi ikut terbebani dengan para hobae itu hanya karena sekolah tidak mau membayar seorang pelatih. Dan soal kita disuru fakum gara-gara mereka"

"kenapa, Luhanie…? Luhanie merasa terbebani..? geunde, menurutku ini menyenangkan"

Aku mengerutkan alisku

"bagian mananya..?"

Kecuali kita ingin terlihat keren dimata ketua OSIS, Kim Jong In

"semuanya. Menurutmu kapan lagi kita bisa berkuasa..? coba tanya tim basket sekolah lain. Kapan lagi bisa jadi pelatih dan meminta orang lain melakukan apa yang kita bilang"

"Cuma itu..?"

Sekarang Sungjong yang mengerutkan alisnya menebak arah pertanyaanku

"kau serius..?"

"aishh… aku serius"

"aigoo… Luhanie…., ikut club basket tanpa pemandangan menakjubkan seperti ini itu seperti sedang dugem di gurun pasir, tanpa musik, tanpa DJ…, pertanyaanmu aneh"

Ohhh…. Itu analoginya dan kesan tentang dugemnya itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya Sungjong itu orang seperti apa..?

"yang penting kita terkenalkan dengan nama tim kita disebut, tim sekolah lain swetdrop lebih awal"

"menurutku terkenal atau tidak itu tidak penting. Yang penting club basket kita itu punya kesan manly. Ingatkan turnamen basket kemarin..? kita disangka yeoja semua"

"memangnya kenapa..?"

"MWO..? kau senang dibilang yeoja..? kalau ada hobae yang punya kesan manly seperti ini sekolah kita tidak akan dicap sebagai uke paling banyak dipenjuru Korea"

Sial

"jangan difikirin Luhanie…, kenapa susah-susah memikirkan itu..? kan sudah dari awal kita tidak ada yang menolak tugas ini. apalagi ini ide dari ketua OSIS pujaan itu"

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat lagi kalau hasilnya hanya berbuntut bada opini bias tentang 'ini keputusan Kai, for god's sake'

PRIIITTT…..

Peluit Lay memberikan aba-aba untuk kami segera bergabung dilapangan

"kau tau Luhanie, yang membuat latihan ini semakin menyenangkan ? liatkan hobae-hobae yang bergabung di club kita..? mereka keren-keren, bahkan kalau diselidik lagi bisa mengalahkan ketua OSIS pujaan itu. Mereka itu perlu dididik untuk jadi bintang lapangan kalau kita sudah lulus nanti, kalau perlu jadi maskot karena diantara senior itu semuanya punya wajah cantik, aku akui itu. Maka dari itu kita harus menumnumbuhkan benih baru seperti mereka ini, lihat kebanyakan dari mereka itu berwajah tampan dan beraura seme. Dan bisa jadi maskot untuk menarik perhatian sekolah lain. Seperti yang itu"

Sungjong memberikan isyarat lirikan mata pada sosok hobae berpostur lumayan, tubuh tidak terlalu berisi tapi juga tidak kurus. Tinggi kira-kira diatas 180 cm, berkulit seputih susu… wajah yang.. OMO… matanya….

"benarkan…? Luhanie saja sudah mau mimisan" seru Sungjong mengodaku

"aku melamun bukan karena mimisan, tapi karena wajah anak itu…. Ehh.." aku mengaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal

"ne.. arraso… arraso haha.." sungjong malah semakin mengodaku dengan ekspresinya itu

Aku mengeluarkan stopwatch untuk mengeset waktu sebelum hobae-hobae ini serempak mulai push-up. Kami bertiga otomatis membagi sekelompok peserta menjadi 3 area. Dari total peserta berjumlah 15 orang, aku mengawasi 5 orang sekaligus.

Aku perhatikan Sungjong memberikanku isyarat kedipan mata, aku mencoba menerka artinya setelah aku menyadari, ternyata Sungjong sengaja menempatkan aku dekat namja itu. Apa dia bosan mendengarku mengeluh soal latihan ini..?

Peluit kembali bertiup dengan layaknya camp militer. Sore inipun dihiasi dengan peluh para hobae yang dengan sekuat tenaga dan (mungkin) harga diri mencoba untuk tidak terlihat lemah didepan namja bertubuh kecil seperti kami

Aku diam-diam memperhatikan namja itu. Tanpa sadar aku mengagumi postur tubuhnya dengan posisi yang sedang push-up aku berhasil mengintip bagian perutnya yang sedikit terlihat t-shirt tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya sedikit tersingkap. He's sure have an abs. too bad, he's too fast to be the first to finished this round

"satu menit empat puluh dua detik" seruku setelah membaca hasil pencapaian namja itu

"ne, siapa namamu..?" Lay bertanya sembari mengecek daftar yang dibawanya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah namja itu yang masih terengah-engah. Aku harap dia mengerti untuk tidak mengulang pertanyaan Lay tadi

"…Sehun, Oh Sehun" serunya ditengah-tengah nafasnya yang memburu. Jelas terlihat dia memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan latihan fisik ini terlebih dahulu

"usaha yang bagus sehun-shi. Tapi ini bukan lomba ketangkasan, simpan energimu untuk nanti" seruku sambil membantunya berdiri. Ia mengangguk dan sekilas menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Damn! Senyumannya sunguh menyilaukan. Sungjong benar, dengan senyuman pembunuh yang lepas dari wajahnya, bisa jadi magnet bagi yeoja atau namja untuk mengelu-elukan namanya

"bola rebound! Balik defense cepat! Ingat yang kubilang tadi, jangan beri kesempatan lawan menyerang dalam kondisi defense kurang dari 2 orang didaerah sendiri, jangan habiskan energi untuk man to man defense di awal permainan"

Suara Lay mengiringi 15 menit yang menjadi penutup latihan hari ini

"Sungjae, coba screen bantu Sehun lolos dari penjagaan Kikwang dan Jongup tapi no foul ne.."

Seperti yang kuduga, Sehun memang berpotensi jadi bintang, dimenit-menit awal permainan. Sehun memperlihatkan ketangkasannya menerobos area pertahanan, meskipun akurasi shoot-nya tidak begitu bagus tapi peluang menyerang yang sering dia ciptakan begitu menjanjikan

"Luhanie…, kau bisa bayangkan kalau Sehun itu jadi bintang lapangan berkat siapa..?"

Sungjong masih saja bicara tentang serunya bagaimana menjadi pihak yang punya wewenang membentuk sebuah tim.

Aku mengeryit

"berkat dirinya sendiri. siapa lagi..? jangan berharap Jongnie. Menurutmu kalau dia terkenal dan tiba-tiba diwawancarai apa kau kira dia akan menyebutkan namamu..? sudah bagus kalau dia tidak mengarang dan mengada-ngada dilatih Kobe Bryant" (kalau Ell sih ngarep dilatih Kobe Bryant"

"kenapa..? aku tidak keberatan" kontan suara barusan membuatku dan Sungjong tersentak. Entah bagaimana caranya Sehun yang sedang kami bicarakan sudah duduk bersila didepan kami smbil meneguk air mineral dari tempat minum yang dibawanya. Sesaat aku lupa dia sedang rehat, bergantian dengan pemain lain

"eh. keberatan soal apa..? kau menguping..?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak suka. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak membuat kesan sedang asyik membicarakan dia. Terlalu cepat bagi seorang hobae untuk tau bahwa dia cukup istimewa diperdebatkan

"soal aku menyebut nama kalian sebagai pembimbingku kalau aku terkenal" jawabnya polos. Aku mendengus, sengaja dengan suara yang cukup keras. Dan aku baru sadar kalau dia itu cadel hahaha…

"memangnya umur berapa kau akan terkenal..? kalau kau masuk NBA atau liga basket nasional. Memangnya kau akan mengingat kami..? dengar cadel…, kalau kau beruntung keep up dengan latihan kami dan bisa membangun tim kalian. Kau mungkin akan bersyukir tidak akan melihat kami lagi tahun depan atau minimal, setelah turnamen selesai"

"hee…., kenapa..?" tanyanya dengan nada manja yang membuat telingaku geli. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan aku panggil cadel, aneh

"kenapa…? Kalau tim kalian sudah terbentuk dan punya potensi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir 'hanya' dilatih amatiran seperti kami. Kalian butuh pelatih resmi. Memangnya siapa juga yang mau terus-menerus menghabiskan waktu untuk kalian eoh..?" ujarku sambil menepuk pipi sicadel dengan sengaja, lalu bangkit dan bersiap mengakhiri latihan sore ini

Saat aku berjalan menghampiri tasku, aku merasakan kehadiran sosok lain didekatku. Ketika aku menyadarinya, sosok itu menatapku sedemiakian rupa entah untuk berapa lama, cukup membuat hawa tubuhku makin panas dan keringat dingin mengucur deras.

Sosok itu seharusnya membuatku berdebar-debar senang karena dia satu-satunya sosok yang membuat permainan menjadi terhenti dan membuat semua orang tidak berhenti menatapnya, bahkan kapten tim yang keras sekalipun, Lay. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, kehadirannya membuatku panik luar biasa. Untuk apa Kai, si Ketua OSIS datang ketempat latihan kami..?

"aku perlu bicara dengan kapten tim. Latihan sudah selesai bukan..?" tanyanya sembari mendekatiku

Jangan tanya apa aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalakupun rasanya butuh keberanian yang tidak sedikit, dan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Meskipun aku tidak menatapnya, mengapa sekujur tubuhku mengigil seolah-olah Kai sedang menelanjangiku dengan sorot matanya menatapku tajam. Apa dia tau akulah 'Kai's_Haters' yang menantangnya di chatroom kemarin..? apa mungkin dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Sungjong dan mengansumsikan akulah pelaku kejahatan cyber waktu itu..?

Haha… tidak mungkinkan..?

To Be Countinue…

Luhan : omo. Kai mau apa datang ketempat latihan terus nyari kapten tim..? memangnya Kai udah tau..? ANDWE…

Kai : haha mati kau hyung *sumringai*

Sehun : Luhanie hyung kok kayak gak suka gitu sama Sehun..?

Luhan : miane Sehunie…, nanti ada saat-saatnya kok kita berbaikan dan ber lovey dovey *blushing*

Sehun : kapan..?

Luhan : makannya bilangin Readers buat Review, biar ini lanjut ne.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Prince High School

Genre : romace, school life, angsh, sad, rumor(gagal)

Rating : T

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Se Hoon, Kai

Other cast : K-pop

Author : Ell

Chapt : 3 of …

A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari ceritanya teman Ell. Gak benar-benar teman sih… ell Cuma coba jadi pendengar yang baik. Waktu dia cerita, Ell jadi ingat buku yang pernah Ell baca di-perpus tapi gak sampe selesai gak sampe setengah malah,mau baca buku itu lagi, tapi udah gak ada disana. jadi, Ell gabungin aja sedikit cerita dari buku itu sama pengalamannya. Terserah mau baca atau gak. Bukan urusan Ell

Luhan POV all

Mungkin kalian harus memberiku selamat atas kesibukanku yang baru selain meratapi nasib masa mudaku yang tak kunjung punya seorang kekasih. Sementara teman-temanku berhasil melaju secepat kancil mengalahkan kura-kura untuk urusan memburu namja-namja itu

Aku harus puas dengan menjadi komentator dipinggir lapangan saat latihan tim basket. Dan please…., don't congratulate me for what I've been doing to create a team mascot like Sehun, cs There's no team mascot, at least…. Belum sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun yang bersemangat menjadi maskot atau bahkan kapten tim, hanya karena ia mendengar pujian yang aku luncurkan saat bicara dengan Sungjong kemarin, anak itu menjadi luar biasa anoying dan sok akrab

Apa dia salah satu hobae yang berfikir dengan mendekati sunbae, ia bisa lebih menjadi significant untuk semua peranan..? menjadi tim inti, menjadi idola, dan menjadi kapten tim menggantikan Lay hyung yang akan pensiun..?

Well, kalau memang begitu dia salah jalan dengan mendekatiku. Dia harusnya mendekati Lay hyung. Karena apa yang membuat orang jadi significant itu dengan menempel pada orang yang insignificant..?

Kalau aku tidak ingat soal kecerobohanku hampir membeberkan jati diriku saat sedang beradu urat dengan Kai dichat room. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri bersikap ramah pada Sehun. Kenapa ini ada hubungannya….?

Ok, here they are…. -_-

Karena dengan menempelnya Sehun padaku terus menerus (dijam istirahat, saat pelajaran berlangsung, dan saat olahraga. Namja itu selalu punya cara untuk meneriaki namaku dimanapun dia berada) aku jadi punya alasan tepat untuk memanfaatkan sicadel yang tidak sensitif itu untuk memata-matai Kai

Untuk melakukan tugas itu, aku hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang tanpa perlu aku minta menjadi royal dia sudah sangat setia padaku. Oh Sehun bukan pilihan untukku, karena memng hanya dia yang aku perlukan. Aku yakin Sehun mendekatiku karena dia menginginkan semacam jaminan bahwa kekuatan kami para sunbae adalah kekuatan mempengaruhi opini orang lain

Aku akui Sehun memang berpotensi menjadi seorang pemain basket, ia cukup kuat meskipun sedikit memaksakan diri. Bentuk tubuhnya itu membuat ia lebih mudah untuk bergerak bebas, memang ideal… tapi… dia cadel. Bagi kami cadelnya Sehun bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri, tapi bagi rekan setimnya. Cadelnya itu adalah sebuah bencana.

Tidak perduli sehebat apapun, sekuat apapun Sehun, bagi rekan setimnya Sehun hanya pemanis lapangan untuk mengait pandangan penonton dan mempermalukan mereka saat dia angkat bicara. Timnya pasti akan ditertawakan

Dan aku baru tau saat Sehun sedikit menceritakan kenapa ia lebih sering mendekatiku saat latihan dibanding bicara dengan rekan setimnya. Aku yang pada awalnya terlalu percaya diri mengira Sehun menyukaiku harus menelan semangatku dan menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang seperti Sehun tidak mungkin terpengaruh dengan pesonaku

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk lebih menerapkan hubungan mutualisme yang kami miliki. Sehun adalah stalkerku untuk kesibukan baruku. Oh, aku belum bilang pada kalian kesibukan baruku adalah : MENCARI KELEMAHAN KAI

"bagaimana..?"

"biasa"

"Kai"

"cool as ever"

"Sehun, serius.."

"aku serius, memang apalagi hyung..?"

"apapun. Kebiasaanya saat rapat, berapa kuku yang digigitnya, berapa 'ohh' yang dia sebutkan saat berpidato, atau berapa kali dia ketiduran saat acara sekolah, seperti itu"

"Luhanie hyung, ini Kai yang kita bicarakan, the one and the only almost perfect man disekolah ini"

Cklik.. tut….tut….

Aku menutup ponselku dengan beringas. Kekesalanku menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Bukan karena aku menganggap Sehun tidak berguna, atau sicadel itu setenagh hati mekakukan tugas yang kuberikan padanya. Tapi aku tau ucapannya 100% benar, bahkan beribu-ribu % yang membuatku semakin kesal

Tidak mungkin aku menemukan kelemahan Kai. Tapi harga diriku yang merasa terhina membuatku harus melakukan hal konyol seperti ini, apalagi setelah kedatangan Kai ke acara latihan club basket tempo hari

Kai benar-benar menganggap serius apa yang kukatakan dichat room. Keisenganku berbuntut pada tindakan yang sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Kai serius melakukan review tentang peranan kami melatih para hobae itu. Dan akhirnya, dia benar-benar menginginkan jajak pendapat dari kami semua

Aku tidak perlu menebak lagi karena seperti yang sudah-sudah, beban tangung jawab ini sudah diikhlaskan oleh rekan-rekanku. Kelihatannya pikiran mereka sudah sangat kompak dengan apa yang ada dikepala Sungjong

'kalian mungkin mengira aku membuang-buang waktu dengan membahas keputusan ini. tapi sama seperti kalian, aku ingin prestasi sekolah tetap dipertahankan. Keputusan ini, aku harap kalian tidak berfikir hanyalah jalan pintas para guru untuk menyerahkan tangung jawab pada kalian tentang bagaimana nasib club basket kedepan. Tapi aku ingin kalian semua punya wewenang, memiliki tim seperti apa yang akan kita bangun dan membesarkan nama sekolah kita. Bukankah itu suatu keuntungan untuk subaenim yang akan lulus juga..?. sejauh ini yang aku lihat seharian ini perjuangan kalian tidak akan sia-sia. Jadi hanya salah seorang dari kalian yang terlalu pengecut untuk berdiri di forum ini dan hanya mengeluh seperti anak kecil dan mengarahkan kebenciannya padaku, aku harap itu tidak akan mengubah kekompakan kalian. Apa kalian tau aku ini pengagum club basket sekolah dan tidak sekalipun melewatnya pertandingan kalian..? jadi, bagaimana kalau kita saling percaya dan membuat club basker kita menjadi club yang paling kuat'

Aku selalu mengingat ucapan singkat yang disampaikan oleh Kai saat latihan kemarin. Bagian mana yang aku ingat..? aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat pujiannya untuk tim kami, dan menurutku kata-kata motivasinya hanya cocok dilontarkan di acara-acara seminar bisnis dan bukan ditempat ini.

Bagiku yang teringat keras dikepalaku itu seperti 'pengecut' dan 'seperti anak kecil' yang jelas sekali diarahkan padaku. Sementara yang lain mengangguk anggukkan kepanya dan bahkan memberinya tepuk tangan, aku tau hari itu juga yang aku fansnya benar-benar berubah menjadi Haters

Mr. perfeck itu harus diajari bagaimana rasanya untuk tidak bersikap sok sempurna. aku tidak terlalu membencinya, tapi saat ini tidak ada orang yang ingin merusak reputasinya selain aku. Hitung-hitung ini adalah ungkapan kemarahanku karena dia menyebutku 'pengecut'. Aku tidak akan jadi orang jahat

Hanya… ingin bermain sedikit. Dan untuk itu, aku harus merubah strategi. Mengirim Sehun untuk stiap kegiatan-kegiatan Kai meskipun yang dilakukannya tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Untuk orang seperti Kai harus ada manuver-manuver khusus.

"MWO….? Kau bercanda hyung..?" seru hobae cadel pengikut setiaku, setelah aku menyampaikan beberapa rencanaku. Aku sudah menduga, ini memang tidaklah mudah

"memang kenapa..? apa tidak bisa diterima…? Apa tidak masuk akal…?"

"ne, jelas saja tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa diterima"

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sangat pucat. Setelah itu ia bahkan tidak menyentuh pizza yang aku traktir untuknya. Ekspresinya berubah dratis seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang marah pada namjachigunya. Haha yeopo…

"bagian mananya..?"

"semuannya. Bagian dimana hyung memintaku untuk berpura-pura mengirim surat cinta untuk Kai, bagian dimana hyung memintaku untuk..u-untuk menyatakan cinta pada Kai didepan kelasnya. Hyung mau membunuhku perlahan…? Itu sama saja menghancurkan reputasiku hyung, aku tidak menyukai namja seperti Kai. Aku menyukai yang sepertimu hyung"

"eh..?"

"ah. Ma-maksudku…" sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku tau tidak gatal. Apa maksudnya menyukai namja sepertiku..?

"ya sudah, batalkan saja yang itu….hmmm, menurutmu kelemahan Kai itu apa..?" tanyaku tanpa memperdulikan ucapannya sebelumnya

Sehun kembali mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal dan hari ini kulihat dia sudah melakukannya puluhan kali. Sehun meneguk habis minuman kaleng yang kuberikan itu tanpa ampun. Mungkin dia kesal dengan permintaanku

"aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tau. Lagipula…. Apa penting untuk kita mengetahui kelemahan Kai..? kan kita bukan bertujuan merebut jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Kalau hyung bermaksud seperti itu, mianhae. Aku tidak tertarik"

Sehun hari ini mulai sedikit memberontak. Melihatnya sekarang yang seperti anak kecil yang sedang kesal. Membuatku ingin sekali mengerjainya. Dengan gemes aku mencubit pipinya

"cadel….., aku kira kau ini uke. Kalau kau bukan seme, berhenti jemberut seperti itu"

"jadi selama ini hyung mengira aku uke..? ckckck.. jahatnya…." Bahkan caranya memprotes sesuatupun dengan gelengan kepala seperti anak kecil

"yak… jangan salahkan aku, salahkan sikapmu yang suka bermanja-manja dan cara bicaramu yang cadel seperti anak kecil itu"

Sehun kembali murung. Omo, aku salah mengungkit cara bicaranya yang cadel

"dan juga, aku bukan orang yang mudah untuk dekat dan akrab dengan orang lain…. Tapi aku merasa nyaman jalan dan bercerita dengan sehun. Jadi aku berfikir ada sesuatu dari diri sehun, yang mungkin seperti sahabatku yang sekarang mengkhianatiku.."

"dengan mengira aku uke..?"

Aku tersenyum menganggukan kepala. Kulihat ekspresi sehun kembali seperti semula

"jadi apa sebenarnya tujuan hyung mengoreksi kelemahan Kai..? wae..? kenapa kau sangat membencinya hyung..? apa hyung… pernah ditolak..?"

Aku mencium sesuatu yang klise pada pertanyaan Sehun. Dia pasti pernah mendengar setidaknya 30 orang dalam seminggu yang menjadi korban penolakan oleh Kai. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi

"wae..? kenapa kau tertawa hyung…?"

Aku buru-buru membungkam tawaku

"karena kau itu korban gosip kau tau…? Supaya tidak dikira kau itu uke. Jangan dengerin gosip aneh atau ikut-ikutan ngegosip dan sikapmu…, hmm.. apa masuk akal semua orang yang membenci Kai di sangkut pautkan dengan urusan suka-sukaan..?"

"hyung yang harusnya berhenti menganggapku uke. Jadi… hyung tidak pernah menyukai Kai..?"

"hmm…, sebenarnya pernah"

"mwo..? lalu..?"

Aku mengacak-acak pizza sebelum membuangnya keperitku sendiri. sebenarnya pembicaraan ini kearah mana..? kenapa yang tadinya aku berniat meminta bantuan Sehun. Kenapa jadi menceritakan masalahku padanya..? jangankan dia, aku sendiri saja tidak tau kenapa aku melakukan ini

"molla. Tapi aku tidak berniat jahat padanya. Intinya, aku tidak menampik kalau aku menyukainya, bahkan mengidolakannya. Siapa yang tidak tersihir dengan pesona Kai eum..? tampan, pintar, atletis, anak pejabat, ketua OSIS. Ahhh… tapi semua itu menurutku tidak realistis"

"maksudnya hyung tidak percaya kalau Kai itu hebat dalam segala hal..?"

"aku percaya, untuk sebagian orang disekolah kita mungkin tidak ingin tau kelemahan Kai agar mereka tetap memujanya dan tetap memimpikan dia. Tapi untukku…, aku tidak ingin terus menerus menjunjung tinggi seorang Kai. Aku butuh move on. Aku ingin bukti kalau Kai itu juga sama seperti orang lain. Jadi aku tidak perlu membanding-bandingkat Kai dengan semua orang yang pernah kukenal"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mencoba memahami ucapanku. Apa ini terlalu sulit dicerna oleh seorang hobae seperti sehun..?

"lupakan. Kau tidak akan mengerti, kaukan masih kecil" sehun tertawa dengan ucapanku

"tidak lebih kecil darimu. Kau tau Umurku sudah lebih dari 17 tahun"

Aku melengo. Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku karena aku sering mengerjainya…? Apa dia sejengkel itu aku mengatakannya 'masih kecil' sampai-sampai Sehun yang selalu sopan memanggilku 'hyung' baru saja memanggilku dengan 'kau'

"ahaha. Kau bercanda..? Aku tidak akan tertipu. Jelas-jelas kau kelas 1"

"aku tidak bercanda. Umurku sudah 17+ Luhanie hyung… waktu sekolah dasar aku pernah ketinggalan kelas karena masih penyesuaian kurikulum pendidikan di Korea. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Canada"

Aku semakin melengo

"kau pernah tinggal diluar negeri..? kau bukan warga negara asli Korea..? dan kau lebih tua dariku..? kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitauku..?"

"memang hyung pernah menanyakannya.?" Jawabnya ringan. Tidak, aku belum puas dengan jawabannya

"jadi…, kenapa kau masih memanggilku hyung..?"

"wae…? Tidak boleh..? kaukan kakak kelasku. Orang yang harus aku hormati, apa lagi..?"

"ani. Aku tidak puas. Aku tidak mau kau panggil 'hyung' . Aku saja baru kemarin berusia 17 tahun"

"lalu..?"

"kau punya tanda pengenal kewarganegaraan..?" (dikorea Ell gak tau apa namanya, tapi di Indonesia itu disebut KTP"

"punya."

"punya SIM..?"

"ada. Aku juga menyetir sendiri"

"menyetir..? kau bisa menyetir...?"

"hmm. Aku pernah membawa mobil mommy, tapi ternyata lebih enak dengan motor"

Sehun kembali memamerkan senyumnya. Naluriku sedikit tergelitik. Beberapa bulan ini aku uring-uringan karena diabaikan teman-temanku yang lebih memilih namjachigu mereka daripada aku

Sehari-harinya akupun tenggelam dalam pikiran apa ada seseorang yang mau mengajakku kencan dan membuat pupus standar namjachigu idaman minimal harus selevel dengan Kai atau sedikit dibawah Kai

Dan disinilah aku sekarang duduk didepan seorang hobae dan lebih tua dariku. Tampan, pintar bermain basket, kaya, keturunan Canada, dan bukan seorang uke yang aku kira

Sehun seharusnya bisa melengkapi kesepianku. Tapi sayang aku tidak punya perasaan terhadapnya dan Sehun juga pasti tidak akan berminat untuk menjadi namjachiguku. Sayang sekali kalau Tao dan Baekhyun disini mereka pasti sudah mengajak kami triple date. Eh..? apa yang kupikirkan..?

"jadi hyung tidak benar-benar benci atau berniat balas dendam dengan Kai..? tanyanya lagi membuyarkan lamunanku

Aku menggeleng tidak bersemangat. Pembicaraan ini buatku sudah useless. Urusan mencari kelemahan Kai mungkin lebih mudah dilakukan stalker profesional bukan namja kesepian sepertiku

"hmm…, bagaimana dengan ini..?"

Sehun berhenti sejenak mengeluarkan kamera digital dari tas ranselnya. Lensanya lumayan besar juga. Jenis lensa yang dipakai para reporter untuk meliput berita dari jarak jauh

"woahh…, ini punyamu..? keren"

Ucapku girang. Sehun tidak menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah menyodorkan kameranya kearahku dan memperlihatkan foto-foto yang tersimpan dimemori cardnya

"uhuk..uhuk"

Aku hampir tersedak potongan pizza yang setengah mati aku paksa untuk ditelan. Foto-foto didalam kamera ini berhasil membuat mataku terbelalak sempurna. Foto-foto ini…. semuanya tentang Kai

Aku memeriksa setiap gambar, setiap sudut dan setiap inci foto itu. Tidak perduli berapa kali aku men-zoom foto-foto ini, tidak bisa menyamarkan lagi keyakinanku akan obyek di foto ini. semua ini foto Kai.

Kai sedang tidur disebuah café buku yang sepi, Kai sedang merokok diluar toilet pria sebelah mall, Kai sedang berhenti menatap poster besar bintang porno Miyabi, Kai sedang menenteng berkantung-kantung belanjaan yeoja dieskalator, Kai sedang mencium seorang namja yang bukan seorang siswa high school di depan toko peralatan bayi

DEG

Keringatku bercucuran. Darahku berdesir naik kekepala ketika aku melihat foto terakhir aku mendongak melihat kearah Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"sebenarnya aku tidak suka mengambil gambar-gambar itu. Waktu hyung memintaku mencari kelemahan Kai aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi hyung benar, tidak mungkin Kai tidak punya kelemahan, mungkin dia Cuma tidak mau menunjukkannya disekolah. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menguntitnya sehari saja, tapi yang kudapat foto-foto itu. Aku perlu alasan yang jelas kenapa hyung sangat ingin tau kelemahan Kai dan tadinya aku tidak berniat menunjukan foto-foto itu. Tapi aku setuju soal anak-anak disekolah kita seharusnya berhenti mengagungkan Kai."

Aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas ucapan Sehun. Foto yang terakhir itu terlalu banyak bicara hingga aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun dan kepalaku serasa terhimpit. Apa ini foto Kai yang sedang mencium seorang namja didepan toko perlengkapan bayi.?

Kenapa tanpa aku mengira-ngira dari foto ini aku sudah tau semuannya..? Kai yang sedang jalan dengan namjachigunya dan namja itu apa dia interseks, sedang hamil dan berniat membeli perlengkapan bayi..?

Dan ciuman itu seperti menjelaskan bahwa Kai adalah ayah dari bayi itu. Ini terlalu…

"mengejutkan eum..?" tanya Sehun, aku tidak yakin harus bereaksi seperti apa

"ahh…, itu…. Mungkin tidak seperti kelihatannya."

"wae hyung..? bukankah tadi hyung bersemangat mencari kelemahannya…? Setelah kita dapat, apa hyung merasa takut..?"

"wae Sehun-ah.? Kenapa kau menunjukan foto ini padaku ? bukankah kau merasa tidak perlu untukku mencari kelemahan Kai..?"

"karena itu aku menanyakan alasannya. Kalau hyung membenci Kai karena pernah ditolak, foto itu bisa jadi boomerang karena akan dipakai untuk menyebar gosip dan fitnah. Tapi bukankah hyung bilang ini untuk berhenti mengidealkan seorang namja seperti Kai..? dan hyung berhasil. Kai sama sekali tidak sempurna, in fact, dia termasuk bad boy. Akui saja hyung….."

Sehun bangkit mengambil kameranya dari tanganku dan dngan cepat ia mengeluarkan kartu memori dari dalam kamera itu dan menyodorkannya kepadaku

"terserah hyung mau diapakan foto-foto itu. Kalau hung belum puas, kalau hyung mau, aku bisa melakukan yang lebih jauh. Misalkan menguntit dirumahnya. kemana saja dia dngan namja itu, apa yang dilakukannya saat orang tuannya yang pejabat itu tidak dirumah. Buatku itu mudah saja hyung. Aku punya seorang ajjushi reporter TV. Kamera ini miliknya. Mencari kebusukan Kai pun aku bisa."

"Sehun! Cukup," seruku tanpa sadar dengan menaikan suaraku

Tanpa diminta Sehun mengemasi tasnya dan pergi dari hadapanku

Aku bertanya lagi pada diriku apa tujuanku mengetahui kelemahan Kai…? Jika pada akhirnya ketika aku mengetahuinya aku tidak yakin harus bagaimana dengan rasa takut yang saat ini aku rasakan.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Prince High School

Genre : romace, school life, angsh, sad, rumor(gagal)

Rating : T

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Se Hoon, Kai

Other cast : K-pop

Author : E

Chapt : 4 of …

Warning : yaoi, typo, ooc, bxb

A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari ceritanya teman Ell. Gak benar-benar teman sih… ell Cuma coba jadi pendengar yang baik. Waktu dia cerita, Ell jadi ingat buku yang pernah Ell baca di-perpus tapi gak sampe selesai gak sampe setengah malah,mau baca buku itu lagi, tapi udah gak ada disana. jadi, Ell gabungin aja sedikit cerita dari buku itu sama pengalamannya. Terserah mau baca atau gak. Bukan urusan Ell

Kai POV

"Kai…, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Appamu sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk liburan kita"

Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak tertarik dan berpura-pura sibuk mengerjakan beberapa soal latihan ujian, sementara umma berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan duduk senyaman mungkin diranjang

"kai…, kau taukan akhir-akhir ini appamu sangat sibuk…? Nah, sekarang appamu punya waktu luang selama 2 minggu. Kita liburan ne chagi~. Kita keluar negeri. Umma pikir 2 minggu itu cukup untuk liburan"

"Mwo…? Umma bercandakan…?"

"dua minggu…? Jinjja…? Umma, Kai sekarang sudah kelas XII. Bukan waktunya santai-santai. Apalagi sampai pertengahan tahun ajaran, Kai juga sibuk kegiatan OSIS"

Muka masam, bibir mengerucut, alis berkerut. Aku tau tanda-tanda umma mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi ketidak puasannya. Jawaban barusan tidak akan membuatnya puas. Tidak, sampai wajah kekanak-kanakannya berhasil membuatku luluh. Ia berharap anak paling bungsunya akan menyukai acara berlibur keluar negeri. Siapa yang mencetuskan ide dan menanamkan acara berlibur ini keotak umma yang lembut dan naif ini…?

"umma, kenapa harus keluar negeri…? Kalau hanya untuk mencari suasana yang berbedakan kita bisa camping kegunung atau menyelam atau kita pergi kedesa diwilayah Busan 'Kan lebih hemat dan dekat. Tidak usah jauh-jauh dan tidak sampai 2 minggu" aku mencoba mengalihkan keadaan dan rencana liburan keluar negeri itu dibatalkan

"wae….? Keluar negeri itu menyenagkan Jongin~. Teman-teman umma pamer bolak-balik setiap bulan berlibur keluar negeri. Ke Inggris, China, Bali, Europa. Umma tidak bisa jalan-jalan keluar negeri karena appamu sangat sibuk. Waktu itu teman umma pernah menawarkan liburan keluar negeri tapi appamu tidak mengizinkan. Sekarang appa mengajak liburan kenapa harus ditolak…? Sayangkan Jongin~..

Umma begitu menyayangkan kesempatan untuk berlibur keluar negeri, tapi tidak sedikitpun menyayangkan betapa besar ketertinggalan yang harus kukejar jika aku harus ikut berlibur

Pelajaran, les tambahan, ulangan-ulangan, agenda OSIS yang terbengkalai bahkan waktu-waktu berharga yang bisa aku habiskan dengan Kyungsoo (lebih baik umma tidak tau kedekatanku dengan namja itu, kalau tidak…, ia pasti bukan hanya memintaku berlibur. Tapi menetap disana)

"dan juga umma sudah lama ingin ke-Prancis tempat paling romantis dimata dunia. Mengelilingi kota Prancis dengan perahu, terus melihat menara yang termasuk dalam 7 keajaiban dunia…, itu apa namanya.." ucap umma bersemangat

"umma. Kalau hanya itu bukankah pulau jeju sudah termasuk dalam 7 keajaiban dunia yang baru...? kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke-Prancis..?"

Kembali umma menekuk senyumnya. Semoga ucapanku barusan tidak menarik umma benar-benar berlibur ke jeju, alih-alih ke-Prancis. Aku tetap tidak ingin dikaitkan dengan acara liburan apapun

"Kai bagaimana dengan sekolahmu….? Pelajaranmu." Umma bertanya dengan telapak tangannya mengusap rambutku

"baik-baik saja."

"lalu kegiatan ekskulmu…?"

"seperti biasa. Waeyo umma..?"

"kegiatan OSIS-mu..?"

"seperti yang sudah-sudah. Agenda kerja masih tersisa beberapa program"

"tapi kau sudah bekerja keraskan..?"

"apa yang ingin umma ketahui..?"

"Kai, apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk membangakan umma dan appa sudah lebih dari cukup. Umma selalu mendengar pujian-pujian dari guru-guru yang tidak sedikitpun mereka meragukan kualitasmu. Jadi sekali ini saja, umma minta kau reward atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan, chagi. Guru-guru dan teman OSIS-mu pasti mengerti"

LOSE. Berdebat dengan umma sama halnya dengan menyuruh presiden berpidato tanpa teks yang mana hal itu kemungkinan 1 banding 100, karena seorang presiden sudah punya sekretaris dan juru bicara, sama halnya dengan umma yang sudah menyimpan kata-kata rayuan sebelum mengajakku membicarakan tetng liburan malam ini

Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi. berusaha keras menjadi anak yang baik tidak membuatku mendapatkan segalanya. Terutama hak untuk menolak. Ganti strategi. Bukan umma yang harus aku dekati melainkan appa

Karena kesalahan teknis. Hotel mewah yang appa janjikan tidak jadi kami tempati. Sekarang kami menuju kesebuah villa yang terletak jauh dari pemukiman, untung saja ada paman Marco sahabat appa. dia yang akan mengantar kita kemanapun selama di Prancis

Wae…? Kenapa aku bisa di Prancis…? Yeah, pindah strategi tidak berhasil. Bahkan appa lebih memaksaku untuk ikut berlibur, bahkan ia mengancamku. Mau tidak mau aku harus ikut

Ini benar-benar sepi dengan pemukiman warga. Dan…, tidak sebanding dengan hotel mewah yang appa bicararan. Tapi masa bodohlah. Aku tidak pernah peduli dan tempat seperti apa yang akan kami tempati. Tapi tidak dengan Chen hyung. Chen adalah hyungku yang sekarang berkuliah di salah satu universitas swasta bergengsi yang ada di-Seoul di tahun ketiganya

Sepertinya dia cukup kecewa karena dia berharap tinggal dihotel mewah dekat pantai itu dia bisa dengan mudah mendekati gadis-gadis Prancis yang sexy itu

"brr…, apa akan ada salju….? Kenapa suhunya dingin sekali…? Lebih dingin dari Korea" gerutu umma sambil berkeliaran mencari koper berisi baju-bajunya

"tentu saja. Kita ada dipegunungan umma…, dan disini juga ada sebuah pantai yang indah disana. Selain itu ada taman binatang dan pasar kecil disebelah sana" tuturku sambil membantu umma merapikan barang dikopernya

"kau aneh Kai. bilangnya tidak ingin liburan, tapi kenapa kau tau daerah sini…? Rasanya kau tidak pernah kesini bukan…?." Chen hyun menimpal dari jauh. Aku membalas cemohan Chen Hyung dengan tatapan tajam

"apa salahnya sebelum liburan mencari informasi" jawabku ketus

Aku merasakan telapak tangan umma mengusap pungung tanganku

"Kai benar, Chen. Syukurlah Akhirnya kau mau ikut juga . ini baru anak umma"

Refleks aku menepis usapan umma. Tidak ada cara lain menunjukan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku sangat kecewa dengan semua ini

Dari awal aku memang tidak diizinkan untuk berpendapat sendiri. Prancis yang kukira hanya lelucon dan angan-angan umma benar-benar terjadi. Bicara dengan appapun tidak memberiku kebebasan untuk tetap tinggal di Korea. Appa mengancam kalau aku tinggal appa akan melepaskan kesempatan beasiswaku bersekolah di Inggris

Kenapa ia harus sedemikian keras kalau ini hanya liburan…? Dan yang lebih aneh, meskipun disebut liburan keluarga. Kenapa appa tidak ikut ke-villa dan hanya memutuskan tinggal sendiri di hotel pusat kota

"appamu masih harus bertemu kolega yang tinggal di ibu kota. Kalau sempat nanti appa akan datang menjemput kita disini" begitulah alasan yang selalu dilontarkan oleh umma setiap aku bertanya

Tapi umma lupa, diantara kami, putra umma, hanya aku yang memiliki naluri setajam tombak, terlebih ketika beberapa menit lalu aku menyadari bahwa notebook yang sudah kupersiapkan sejak berangkat dari hotel di Paris sebelum menuju kemari tadi tidak ada dikoper. Ponsel memang tidak bisa digunakan untuk menelfon, tapi tanpa notebook juga..? memangnya siapa yang tahan…?

"Kaiiiiiiiiii…., kau melihat I-padku…?" seru Chen hyung jauh dari kamarnya

Jadi bukan hanya aku yang kehilangan gadget penting. Umma mengaku tidak tau menau tentang apa yang terjadi dengan peralatan komunikasi kami. Untuk urusan menelpon kami harus puas dengan ponsel dari Prancis yang menurutku lumayan susah dioperasikan. Terutama jika tulisan yang ada dilayar tersebut berbahasa Prancis

Jadi apa yang terjadi…? Apa ada orang iseng merampok bagasi kami..? kalau mmang benar, kenapa uang tunai dan perhiasan umma utuh…?

"apa I-pad punyamu hilang hyung…? Bagaimana mungkin..?" aku bertanya kearah Chen hyung untuk memastikan

"hmm….., tidak tau juga. Apa mungkin tertinggal di hotel..? sepertinya waktu itu appa meminjamnya. Aish, sudahlah, nanti minta appa bawa kesini saja" Chen hyung terlihat tidak cukup perduli dengan gadget satu-satunya yang ia punya. Dia mungkin tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. setidaknya belum

"apa kalian tidak siap-siap…? Paman Marco akan mengajak kita berkeliling. Ahhh…, umma sudah tidak sabar" umma benar-benar kelihatan antusias dengan liburan ini. tapi, rasanya ada yang sedikit aneh dengan semua ini. ah, entahlah…

Lelah dengan perjalanan sebelumnya, aku lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dari pada ikut paman Marco, umma dan Chen hyung jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya ada yang lebih penting dari itu

Aku harus tau, bagimana keadaan sekolah setelah ku tinggal, aku harus tau, berapa banyak mata pelajaran yang harus ku susul. Ahh… sepulang liburan aku rasa akan benar-benar melelahkan dan menguras waktu. Belum lagi, liburan ini selama 2 minggu. Itu artinya aku tidak akan bertemu Taemin hyung selama 2 minggu

Hhh… baru beberapa jam saja aku sudah sangat merindukkannya. Bagaimana dia sekarang ? apa yang sedang ia lakukan ? ingin sekali aku menghubunginya. Aku juga belum memberitaunya kalau aku berada di Prancis saat ini.

Baiklah, diam, tidak melakukan apapun sama sekali tidak merubah apapun. Lebih baik sekarang aku mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuatku terhubung dengan Taemin hyung.

Berjalan di sekitar pantai aku rasa tidak terlalu buruk. Di sini pasti banyak turis yang fasih berbahasa inggris. Untunglah aku cukup mahir dengan bahasa asing yang satu itu. jadi, di saat seperti ini bisa berguna. Pantai di sini juga lumayan indah. Bukan, tapi sangat indah dengan hamparan laut biru bersih dan pasir putih. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk menikmati pemandangan ini

Sebenarnya aku tidak akan susah-susah ke pantai kalau di sekitaran pasar ada sebuah warnet atau cafetaria dengan free WI-FI. Hanya saja, tempat ini benar-benar jauh dari harapan. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja berlibur di tengah hutan ?. tapi ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku bisa minta bantuan pada beberapa pengunjung pantai mungkin

Aku mengedarkan pandangan melihat sekeliling coba mencari seorang turis yang mungkin bisa membantu. Pandanganku mematok pada seorang turis wanita memakai bikini yang tengah bermain dengan gadgetnya. Aku menghampirinya, dan kelihatannya aku cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya

"ex-cuse me.."

"yes ?, what."

Astaga. Dari cara bicaranya aku rasa ia tak menyukai kehadiranku. Hh… aku benar-benar harus mencoba ?. setidaknya berilah sedikit kebaikkan untukku di hari ini

"can u help me ?"

"oh.. yes ?, if I can."

"like this, I need something that I have to see. And I forget to bring my gadget, not to mention…. Hereabouts there no appliance cominication for tahat. So.., can u borrow me of gadhet your ?. ah.. not long, will only here and few minutes, no more."

Oh tuhan, aku harap kau menurunkan mukjizat padaku saat ini juga. Tampang menimang turis wanita itu membuatku sedikit cemas. Aku harap wanita ini tidak sepelit umma saat memakan pizza. Dan aku harap, ia tidak berfikir bahwa aku akan membawa lari gadgetnya

"well, 15 minutes. I have to doing something with—"

"ah.. thank you, thank u."

Terlalu senang ia menyodorkan gadgetnya ke arahku. Tanpa sadar aku menyambut pemberiannya dan memotong perkataan wanita itu. tapi syukurlah. Aku tidak perlu harus memohon-mohon untuk memintanya. 15 menit aku rasa lebih dari cukup

Langsung saja aku pada tujuanku. Memilih salah satu browser yang ada, ternyata ini salah satu gadget merk terkenal dan kelebihan yang luar biasa. Bahkan cara kerjanyapun terbilang unik tapi mudah di aplikasikan. Tapi tidak ku hiraukan, 15 menit sangat berhaga untuk mengagumi benda itu

Aku segera memeriksa e-mailku. Ternyata baru beberapa jam saja, lumayan banyak dari temanku yang mengimiku e-mail. Sehari tidak masuk sekolah sangat berpengaruhkah ?

Aku melihat e-mail yang di kirim salah satu temanku Lay. Dan… err… ini cukup membuatku penasaran. Ada apa ?. dia mengirimiku alamat blog, dan berkata untuk mlihatnya. Itu cukup mampu membuatku pensaran.

Dan benar saja. Saat blog itu terbuka, cukup membuatku terkejut. Siapa yang seiseng ini ?. beberapa gambar diriku terpampang dengan jelas di sana. Bukan, itu bukan hal yang baik yang biasa aku tunjukkan siapa diriku. Ini benar-benar cukup membuatku menganga heboh

Dari mana mereka mendapatkan gambar-gambar ini ?. dan.. oh, komentarnya… rupanya tak tanggung-tanggung. Ada yang membela tidak mempercayai dan ada yang mempercayai itu. aku akui, semua itu memang benar adanya.

Ayolah, aku hanya Kai. seorang manusia yang pasti melakukan hal layaknya manusi. Ke salahan atau kebaikkan bukanlah hal yang perlu di perbesar-besarkan, karna aku hanya seorang manusia yang tak luput dari itu. salahkan mereka saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan

Biar saja. Aku tidak begitu perduli dan tertarik untuk meladeni orang iseng seperti ini. sepertinya aku tau siapa yang melakukannya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang yang terang-terangan di chat room sekolah waktu itu. tentu saja aku tak melupakan hal menjengkelkan itu

'hahh..? benarkah itu Kai ?. jangan bercanda dan menyebar fitnah. Cara mengedit foto saat ini sudah semakin canggih. Seorang Kai, aku tidak percaya melakukan hal seperti itu'

'ternyata seorang ketua osis yang selama ini kita banggakan gak lebih dari seorang maniak. Berapa banyak fantasi yang ia punya dengan bintang porno itu ?. hell'

'orang iseng yah ?. atau iri ?. gak mungkin itu Kai. pasti salah orang. Atau ? foto editan ?. selama ini Kai itu gak pernah ada tanda-tanda seperti itu. dia selalu nunjukkin contoh yang baik buat kita. Dan dia type ideal. Jadi, kalau coba ngejatuhin Kai, bersiap aja"

Kira-kira seperti itu beberapa komentar yang ku baca. memang kebanyakkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertera. Mereka memang terlalu mengagungkanku. Sampai-sampai gosip seburuk ini mereka tidak percaya. Padahal ini memang fakta, mereka terlalu mempercayai bagaimana aku di lingkungan sekolah

Aku masih membaca beberapa komentar saat ada e-mail yang baru masuk. Aku melihat siapa pengirimnya, ternyata Taemin hyung. Cepat-cepat aku membuka e-mail itu dan pikiranku soal gambar-gambar yang mengejutkan dan sedikit membuatku marah itu hilang entah kemana

'hai.. Kai, kau di sana ?'

'ne hyung. Sedang apa hyung~?'

'Kai… kamu sudah melihatnya ?.'

Balasannya lebih ke pertanyaan. Bukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan. Dan Oh, astaga.. bahkan Taemin hyung tau soal ini ?. apa orang ini juga berniat menghancurkan reputasiku di depan Taemin hyung ? sial, tapi ya sidahlah. Bukankah lebih baik dia tau ? jadi aku bisa meminta pendapat dan solusi menghadapi orang iseng itu. segera ku ketik beberapa kalimat untuk membalasnya

'soal foto-foto itu ?. ne~ aku sudah melihatnya, menurut hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan ?.'

'foto apa ?. kau bicara apa ?.. Kai, apa kau tidak melihat berita hari ini ?.'

Eh ?. rupanya Taemin hyung tidak tau soal foto yang ada di blog itu. dan.. berita ? berita apa.. ?, kenapa perasaanku bertambah tidak enak ?

'berita apa hyung ?. ah.. maaf hyung, aku sedang tidak berada di Korea. Umma mengajakkku liburan sekeluarga ke luar negeri. Aku tidak sempat mengabarimu karena ini terlalu mendadak. Memangnya berita apa di korea ?'

'itu Kai…, appamu. Di berita, katanya appamu bekerja sama dengan agen mafia dari Osaka untuk menggelapkan dana yang di salurkan pada beberapa cabang perusahaan konstruksi perpajakkan dari pemerintah. Dan katanya appamu juga terlibat kasus pembunuhan kepala kepolisian Osaka yang mencoba menghalangi tujuan agen mafia yang cukup berbahaya di lingkup asia itu. memangnya kau ada di mana Kai ?.'

Pernyataan Taemin hyung membuatku lebih menganga lagi dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi dalam kurung waktu yang sangat singkat ?. ketercenganganku dengan beberapa gambar diriku masih belum hilang dan sekarang….

Sudah ku duga, memang dari awal ada yang tidak beres. Liburan tiba-tiba dan cukup lama pula. Ingatanku memang tidak bisa di ragukan, aku tidak yakin membawa alat komunikasi yang telah aku siapkan beberapa jam sebelum berangkat dan tiba-tiba saat kami tiba semua itu hilang entah kemana.

Memangnya ada perampok yang menolak perhiasan, uang tunai dan hanya mengambil alat komunikasi yang merepotkan untuk menghasilkan uang ?. ternyata di balik liburan tiba-tiba ini mereka menyembunyikkan sesuatu. Liburan ?, aku rasa… ini lebih ke sebuah pelarian

Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan appa. entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku sangat membenci orang tua itu. bagaimana bisa aku punya seorang appa seperti itu. terlebih lagi sepertinya umma tau semua ini. dan mereka tidak berkata jujur padaku. Apa Chen hyung juga tau semua ini ?. astaga, keman saja aku selama ini ?

Aku tidak bisa berfikir lagi, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahanku. Ku lirik wanita yang baik hati meminjamkan gadgetnya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon

Jika tidak mengingan gadget ini adalah miliknya, tak tanggung-tanggung aku sudah membantingnya sedari tadi. Aku berniat mengembalikan gadgetnya dan pulang ke vila sebelum tak sengaja jariku memindahkan jendela kembali pada blog yang membuat amarhku semakin meninggi

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengetik sebuah komentar dan memaki orang yang telah memajang foto mungkin akan berpengaruh buruk terhadap imej ku di mata para guru dan siswa sekolah. Sedimikian cacian dan makian aku lontarkan di komentar itu, aku tidak perduli mereka mau merkata apa. Tak lupa aku memperjelas identitasku agar orang ini tidak menganggap ancaman yang aku terohkan di komentar itu main-main. Tak pikir panjang aku langsung mengirim komentar itu dan tercetak di kolom komentar itu

Tak mau si turis menunggu terlalu lama, karna ku rasa ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit. Aku mengembalikan gadgetnya dan berterima kasih lalu berbalik dengan rahang mengeras pulang ke vila

To Be Countinue

A/N : gomawo buat yang bersedia mampir~~~~….. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di FF geje author amatir


End file.
